Doll Parts
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: Severus is a fake. He loves Harry, and knows he doesn't love him back. But a smile can change everything...SLASH! Snarry. SSHP. HPSS. Now with multiple chapters!.Ch. 1 Song-fic. Doll Parts by Hole. COMPLETE!
1. Doll Parts

_**Doll Parts **_

_**by: Illucent Distraught**_

**--**

**A/N: One-Shot Song-Fic. Possibly a second chapter or sequal. Song: Doll Parts, by Hole. Now, onto the fic!**

* * *

_I am doll eyes_

_Doll mouth, doll legs_

_I am doll arms, big veins, dog bait_

Severus had to close his eyes that morning as he stood before his mirror. It felt so unnatural to him. The ghostly touches skimming all over his alabaster skin. He felt like a doll. A fragile, porcelain doll that could break at any moment.

He was surprised when he felt something wet drip down his cheeks. Why is it raining? He thought, but remembered suddenly that he was in his rooms, deep down in the dank dungeons. It couldn't have been raining.

Severus opened his eyes to see that the Severus Snape in the mirror was crying. He reached a hand up to his face, and the imposer mimicked him. He was actually crying.

With a sob, he began to strip off his robes, tearing them away from his body with disgust. The light, feathery touches had turned into a sweet velvet caress.

In moments, he stood nude before his mirror, and the first thing his eyes landed on, where not his face. His Dark Mark, writhing across his forearm like a deranged snake, was as plain as day on his skin. And the sight only made him cry harder.

_Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, they really do_

_Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, but I do too_

_I want to be the man with the most cake_

_I love him so much it just turns to hate_

Severus discreetly turned his obsidian eyes on the seventeen-year-old boy he had unknowingly fallen in love with. He didn't know when it had happened. Only that it did.

And he hated the boy for it.

He hated what small looks could do to him. How he could make him fall to his knees in front of him with just one ghost of a word. What he hated most of all was, that everyone else had fallen in love with him to, and he just didn't pick him.

Ginny Weasley was hanging off his arm like the little slut she was. Apparently, the man who had stolen his heart didn't even realize she was sleeping with another man behind his back.

Oh, but he knew. Severus knew _everything_ about every single God-damn thing…that happened around and about Harry. **Fucking**. Potter.

And he HATED it. While he loved him.

_I fake it so real, I am beyond fake_

_And someday, you will ache like I ache_

_Someday, you will ache like I ache_

Severus moaned in his sleep, arching up into the invible hands that pleasured him in the night. The harsh caresses that carried him to completion time and time again.

And the boy never knew how much he ached for him.

He faked all his feelings, sneering at him. Hiding everything behind stoic masks and cold words. He faked every part of his whole life. Who he really was, what he was, who he loved, what he felt, his emotions, what side he was on. He was just one, giant fake.

_I am doll parts_

_Bad skin, doll heart_

_It stands for knife_

_For the rest of my life_

Blood. Yes, there it was. The crimson liquid that supplied life.

Maybe he didn't want it. Maybe he didn't want life.

Severus placed the time of the knife to his left fore-arm, trying to scar over his burning Dark Mark. He never wanted this, dammit! Never…

_Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, they really do_

_Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, but I do, too_

Severus tried to hide the hurt in his eyes as he watched Harry kiss Ginny, holding her in a loving embrace that he always wanted.

He always wanted…him. _**Harry.**_

_I want to be the girl with the most cake_

_He only loves those things because he loves to see them break_

_I fake it so real, I am beyond fake_

The mask was up again. It was up while he watched all the students pile onto the Hogwarts Express, leaving the school. Some for the summer, some for life.

He saw Harry and his girl-friend and his group of friends walk up to it, waiting a moment to board. He watched his love mumble something, and start walking over to him.

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. He wouldn't allow himself to be hurt.

"Mr. Potter." Severus says, sneering, even though he is restraining himself for gushing out all his pent up emotion's for the boy.

He nods. "Professor Snape, I…"

Severus waits, impatient, even though he would give his world to the boy…no, man…standing before him.

"I just wanted to say…thank you."

Severus was shocked. "What?"

"Thank you, Pr-Severus. You taught me things I would have never figured out on my own. Without you, I…I would have died. I am greatful to you."

Severus shook his head. "Take it…a life for a life." He held out his hand, waiting for Harry to take it, as a final departure.

And he did. But he did more.

He actually, shook his hand, pushed it away and developed the man into a hug.

Severus never saw it coming, so he had no time to return it, something he would always be regretful for.

_And someday, you will ache like I ache_

_Someday you will ache like I ache_

Harry walked away, a goofy-smile on his face. He boarded the train, glad that he was able to have that last moment with the man that had stolen his Gryffindor heart. He snuck into an empty compartment to watch him, see him one final time.

Severus, albeit hidden, was smiling. He looked up at the sky, before back down to the train, to the compartment window where Harry was residing.

Their eyes caught. Harry smiled. Severus smiled.

'Ginny be damned.' He thought, rushing out of the compartment and off the train…

**--**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I found this song once, browsing iTunes and I thought it was very Snarry worthy.**

**Shall it continue? **

**I hate being so demanding, but I would like some reviews to inspire me about another chapter-thingy to this. Possibly a sequel. shrugs. All depends on you.**

**Until next time loves!**


	2. Continuation Chapter

_**Doll Parts – Continuation Chapter!**_

_--_

_Severus, albeit hidden, was smiling. He looked up at the sky, before back down to the train, to the compartment window where Harry was residing._

_Their eyes caught. Harry smiled. Severus smiled._

'_Ginny be damned.' He thought, rushing out of the compartment and off the train…_

And straight into the arms of the man he loved. Severus, startled and acting on pure instinct, wrapped his arms protectively around the young wizard's waist.

"Mr. Potter, what in Merlin's name are you—mmph!" Severus was cut off abruptly when a pair of lips smashed against his.

It felt as though time had stopped. Harry moaned into the kiss, loving the way Sev's lips felt against his own. He threw his arms around the neck of Severus Snape and ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Severus couldn't help but comply. He opened his mouth readily for the young man, reaching his tongue out to graze against Harry's. Their tongues battled for a few minuets, before they had to break apart for air.

Harry was grinning wildly, his lips slightly bruised from kissing.

"What about…Weasley?" Severus managed to pant out, trying to catch his breath.

Harry brought his head up and pressed his lips against Sev's. "Ginny's not the person I fell in love with…" He whispered when they broke apart again.

Severus leaned back so he could look into Harry's eyes. What he was saying was the truth. Harry did love him, he could see it in his eyes, his smile. It was his now.

Sev kissed him harshly. "Mine." He whispered.

Harry kissed him back, just as harshly. "Yours." He whispered back.

"Stay here with me." Severus said, but his voice was quivering. Now that he finally had his love, he didn't want to give him up just yet.

Harry grinned, kissing him with a passion once more. "Of course I will stay with you." He suddenly got a far off look in his eye. "But I still have to stay with the Dursley's."

(**A/N: I know in the first chapter it seems Harry's in 7th year and leaving for life, he's not. He is GOING into his seventh year. Severus just wasn't going to come back and teach. Now he just might. Sorry for the confusion**.)

"I'll come with you." Severus insisted, smiling gently. Harry fidgeted for a moment. "I…uh…it's probably not the best idea."

Severus rose a brow. "And why not?" He demanded. Harry kissed him gently, trying to make him understand things about his relatives.

"They don't take magic to lightly."

Severus shrugged. "I'm coming to stay with you, Mr. Potter. Relatives be damned." He nodded his head in conclusion to that particular problem.

Harry sighed, giving up. "Alright, love." Severus smiled, kissing him again, knowing it would be a few days before he was able to do it again.

"I'll be there in exactly 2 days after you arrive. I have to organize my potion's stock and order books for next year's classes. I also have to let Dumbledore know where I will be heading, even though he probably knows."

They both let out a gentle laugh, realizing they were still wrapped up in eachother.

Harry grinned. Severus smirked. "I will see you soon, babe." Harry joked. Severus rolled his eyes and kissed his young lover once more good-bye.

"Now get on the train before it leaves."

Harry rolled his eyes this time. "Like it would leave without the Great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Again!"

Severus snickered, and Harry mumbled something that sounded like: "Merlin, I hate that title…" to himself.

They kissed once more for good measure before Severus let Harry go and get on the train. He went back to that empty compartment so he could watch his love as the train departed.

Once he knew Severus spotted him, Harry blew a kiss and waved. Surprisingly, as he was in public, Severus smiled and waved back, mouthing: I love you.

Harry pulled down the window and shouted as loud as he could, as the train was blearing and pulling out of the station.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

**--**

**A/N: Aha! They are together at last! –Beams-**

**So what do you all think of THAT little scenario? Is a sequel in order? Is it?  
I don't know! What do all you readers think?**


	3. AN: Sequel!

**A/N: **Okie dokie, loves, I've decided that this little fanfiction shall continue. Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. I love to know what everyone thinks of my work, so keep reviewing!

The sequel to **Doll Parts** shall be titled: _Summer Romance_

It will be debuing multiple chapters, so keep up!

I already have the first chapter in mind, so if anyone has any thoughts on later chapters, please state them in a review! I check up frequently, but if you don't feel up to reviewing, email me.

Thank you again, loves!

Oh, I need a Beta, so if anyone feels up to that too, please review or message me!


End file.
